As entities or organizations digitally collaborate (e.g., during business-to-business (B2B) activities over the Internet), ever-increasing amounts of data is accessed and shared across networks spanning multiple administrative domains and organizational boundaries. Such collaborative environments can pose security concerns. For instance, risks to data confidentiality, data privacy and threats to improper data usage can be of concern. In collaborative environments, organizations share sensitive information with other collaborators in a business setting. In such environments, collaboration is essential and privacy of data can be critical.
In view of this, the shift toward a distributed application paradigm has inspired a fundamental re-evaluation of information security and in particular, access control. One aspect of interest is loss of control over shared information. For example, when data is released from one domain to another domain, the data owner relinquishes all control over the data. For example, the data can be downloaded, copied, disseminated, and/or redistributed.